


I Have A Boyfriend

by lindsayrae



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Partying, this is my first fic be nice, this is pure fluff which is shocking with the amount of nsfw stuff i read, this is so short there's nothing to tag ahhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 07:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsayrae/pseuds/lindsayrae
Summary: It's early in the morning when Louis hears someone entering his home. Ten minutes later, there's a beautiful boy standing in his room with only his underwear on. Unfortunately for Louis, he has a boyfriend.





	I Have A Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> oh god i finally wrote a fic after reading larry fics since 2013 wow
> 
> this is based on this tweet because the second i saw it i thought "oh my god louis is the girlfriend and harry is the drunk boyfriend" because we all know harry is ridiculous
> 
> feel free to leave comments i assure you i will treasure and cherish every single one

It’s about 2:30 in the morning when Louis hears someone loudly entering the house. Not surprised since it was a party night, he stays in bed and continues scrolling through his phone, not bothering to put any clothes on. There’s a ridiculous amount of noise downstairs for someone just trying to navigate a living room, probably due to the amount of alcohol they had consumed throughout the night. Louis laughed to himself when he heard a loud “SHIT!” and the sound of glass breaking. He’d make them deal with it in the morning.

After about 10 minutes of listening to the person struggling, Louis finally hears the bedroom door open. Unfortunately, it was with a loud bang because the ridiculously tall and clumsy person opening it lost their balance and slammed their entire body into it as it opened. They were lucky they were cute. More than cute, really. The person who entered the room was the most stunning man Louis had ever seen. Stupidly long legs, slightly long hair just starting to show signs of curls, and beautiful green eyes. If he weren’t so obviously intoxicated, Louis would have jumped him right there.

While Louis was staring the man had begun undressing himself until he was left in just tight black briefs. Once the man had stripped down and all his (slightly ridiculous) tattoos were on display, he just stood there. Louis cleared his throat and the man suddenly realized he wasn’t alone. “Are you coming to bed?” Louis asked, amusement clear in his voice. The man blushed and with full sincerity said “I’m sure you’re lovely, but I have a boyfriend,” and proceeded to use his clothes to make a pillow for himself on the ground. Louis just laughed and told him his boyfriend was a lucky man to have someone so loyal. The man now laying on the floor beamed and started rambling about how much he “loved his boyfriend,” and “they were going to get married someday,” and how he “can’t wait to see him tomorrow so I have to go to sleep now, goodnight!” With the man finally quiet, Louis turned the bedside lamp off and went to sleep too, knowing the morning would be fun.

“Why the fuck does my back hurt so bad?” is the first thought Harry had after waking up. He’d expected a hangover with how much he drank, but those usually didn’t come with a sore back. Rolling over to try and get comfortable, he realizes the problem. He slept on the floor. Why did he sleep on the floor??? Where was he?????

“You slept on the floor because you didn’t want to sleep with me because you have a boyfriend,” came a voice from up on the bed. Looking up, Harry saw a man who may as well be a model smirking down at him. “You did call me lovely though, so thanks for that,” said the man, winking at the taller boy who looks more confused than ever. That is, until realization took over and he came back to reality.

He was sleeping on the floor in his own room, the one he shared with his boyfriend in the house they both lived in. He was so fucking drunk last night that he thought his own boyfriend was a random stranger and refused to sleep with him. What the fuck had he drank? Louis didn’t seem to mind if his laughter was anything to go by. The older boy was currently doubled over laughing as Harry groaned in embarrassment, laying flat on his back on the floor. “Why didn’t you try to help me???” Harry whined, pouting at his boyfriend. Louis just laughed more. “You needed to deal with the consequences of your drunk decisions, but now that I’m your boyfriend again, come to bed and give me a cuddle.” And, now that he was sobered up, how could Harry refuse an offer like that?


End file.
